The invention relates to a device for receiving integrated circuit cards.
There are already known quite generally devices in which the card is inserted into the slot-shaped guide until it comes up against a mechanical resistance. When the card is pushed in further, the resistance is overcome and the card is pushed with a predetermined force further into the slot-shaped guide, an electrical and/or mechanical contact being established between the card and the signal transmitting elements of the holder. In such a device, the card is held only unreliably in its operating position. In addition, such a device has no protection against removal.
German Utility Model G 89 02 736.1 already shows a device in which the cards inserted into their insert receptacles can be drawn completely into the insert area by means of a movable insert holder shared by all the cards and, in addition, can be covered by means of a lid mechanically coupled to the insert holder. This device is very complex in design and construction and does not allow, for example access to individual cards without consequently also relinquishing the protection of all the other cards at the same time.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,991 discloses a device wherein bars protect the cards against dropping out or else against unauthorized removal of the cards, since the assigned bars have to be actively released in each case for removal of the cards. However, the bars cannot protect the cards against deliberate removal. In many cases, for example in the case of cash register systems, it is however required that certain cards can in each case be removed only by certain, authorized persons.